


What the hell is that!?

by Flylo_13



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Based off halloween episode, Mentioned Thomas, Random One-Shot, tarantulas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flylo_13/pseuds/Flylo_13
Summary: Surprised no one has written about this or if they have I haven’t found any (please direct me if so! Thank you!)Patton is just doing his daily routine when he finds something unexpected crawling about, lets just say he ain’t a fan





	What the hell is that!?

The day was young, roughly 9am in the morning, the birds were chirping. The sunlight was shinning through the windows making everything light up, a basically perfect morning if Patton did say himself.

The sides had just finished were just finished with breakfast, and were now doing their own thing. Roman had gone off into the imagination to give Thomas fantasies in which he would want to achieve, Logan had gone off to his library to study some more vocabulary words and Virgil had gone off to his bedroom to scroll through tumblr after clearing up the table, it was his day to do the chore.

Patton had decided that their house in the imagination had become a bit dirty, so had set himself up so that he could do some house chores. He had swept and mopped the kitchen, cleaned the hallway from dust and hoovered the carpet. His next stop was the living room, everything was going perfectly normal, he was dusting the side tables when he spotted it. His mind had gone blank before letting out a terrified scream.

—————————

Virgil was sat upstairs with his headphones on, he was looking through pictures people had put up on tumblr, every now and again memes had popped up causing him to chuckle. That was when he heard it, even over the loud music Virgil could still hear Patton screaming from downstairs. He took his headphones off and rushed out the room, if anything could make Patton scream like that, then there was bound to be a big problem.

When he had gotten downstairs he could see Patton with his back against the wall staring at one point, he wasn’t quite sure what it was due to the angle he was standing at but he could see the scared expression Patton wore. Logan and Roman were just a head of him, getting to the living room first.

“Patton, there is nothing to be afraid of here, it is completely harmless” said Logan with a straight expression on his face, he was also staring at the point of interest before looking at Patton.

“Don’t worry Patton! I will save you, I have said before I will protect you and I vow to keep my promise!” Yelled Roman as he bought out his samurai sword, ready to fight the point of interest if it dared to attack.

Virgil out of curiously walked into the room and stood dead still, his face going paler then the whote foundation covering his face. “Don’t harm her!” 

Patton finally with enough courage looked at Virgil, hoping that the pointof interest would not move with two other beings watching it. “What do you mean ‘don’t harm it!’ Virgil can you not see the creepy crawly death dealer! It’s flipping huge!”

On the wall was a tarantula, roughly just bigger then the sides hand, she had a beautiful colouration of blonde and black mixing along her rump and going down her legs. As soon as she saw Virgil she waved her two legs at the front before walking closer across the wall. This caused another scream from Patton, Roman seemed ready to lunge but Virgil got in the way.

“Stop! What are you doing!?” Virgil yelled as he stood in front of Roman with his arms out so that it was harder to get past him. “Killing the creature that is causing harm to padre! What do you think?” Roman replied as he stared at Virgil quizzically.

Instead of answering Virgil walked over the wall where the tarantula was crawling, he laid his hand flat against it so the trantula could crawl onto it. “Virgil what are you doing!? It could harm you!” Yelled Patton in freight, from the creepy crawly death dealer but as well as for his dark strange son who surprisingly wasn’t anxious for some reason.

Logan who was just watching this whole time decided to perk up. “I take it you know this creature?” He had a curious expression on his face as he stood watching Virgil. “Lets just say... I may have... got a pet” Virgil anxiously said as he watched Patton’s expression change from worry to scared, he wasn’t really surprised though due to experiences of Patton and spiders in the past.

“Wait so this creature has been in this house for how long?” Asked Patton with a scared voice, he had been in Virgil’s room before but expected a creature much smaller then the one he was carrying, but he was secretly hoping it was fake webs. “Ever since I existed I believe” Virgil replied, still kinda anxious but not so much now that he had his tarantula back, he was slowly stroking her and she rested on his hand.

“Oh well er... as much as it scares me... could you maybe try to keep her in your room?” Patton asked slowly relaxing from his scared stance against the wall. Roman who was just in front was kinda shocked Virgil had a tarantula, especially one of that size ‘I knew he had spider webs in his room but to believe it came from that thing is kinda unbelievable’.

“I mean I’ll try to, I don’t know how she got out in the first place, her terrarium was locked last time I checked” Stated Virgil with a confused expression on his face, he will have to check the cage to make sure she doesn’t get out again.

“Please do, you want to be scaring your happy pappy Patton do you” Patton said, a bit jollier then last time but still scared do to the presence of the tarantula happily sitting on Virgil’s hand.

“Sorry about that” Virgil started to walk towards the hallway, Patton was making sure to leave a wide birth in between him and the death crawler. “You think this one is big though, wait till you see my orange baboon and my colbalt blue tarantula!” Virgil called out as he walked up the stairs. All he could hear behind him was a “What!” From the sides.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have a bad writing style, anyone wants to use the idea then you can take it, just surprised I haven’t seen more stories about it. Also congrats for getting to the end!
> 
> I’ll probably delete this after a while, so enjoy while you still can!


End file.
